


you deserve to be happy

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Jake's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Jake saw something between them right away.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	you deserve to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested it.

Jake had been working with the team for a week helping them with a case he had a lot of knowledge on, and even to him it was obvious. 

When he had first learned he'd be working with them, there was a small part of him that hoped maybe this could be his second chance with Ellie, to show he had grown and wouldn't hurt her again. But that only lasted for a second. 

Right away he had seen something between Ellie and Agent Torres (a man who honestly scared the crap out of him for the first three days..okay he still did), if it wasn't in the looks it was in the small touches or banter. At first he thought they were together until he caught this look of longing on Torres' face that he had quickly schooled into a cool expression. 

He didn't understand why they weren't though. And so he observed, learned, and gathered some info without raising any raised eyebrows or red flags. 

Jake also remembered how Ellie was back before they started dating. How there would be moments where it seemed like she shared feelings, but then she'd be back to normal as if they never existed in the first place. It was confusing and made you backtrack on speaking your feelings. 

It seemed she was doing it still, and he figured that was why Torres hadn't told Ellie his feelings, because with her hot and cold in terms of her own feelings he wasn't sure. Jake then thought of his own observations about Torres. He was obviously confident, and had no problem speaking what he thought (Jake had first-hand experience of that his first day with Torres' _"I don't like you man, but stay out of my way and we won't have a problem."_ to his face the first time they were alone) but with matters of the heart it seemed, he lacked his usual confidence. 

While he still wished he and Ellie would get another chance, he just wanted her to be happy, especially after what he did. 

And so he found himself slipping into the elevator with Ellie and pressing the emergency stop button.

She looked at him with narrowed suspicious eyes. Jake felt his heart race as the nerves settled in but he shoved them away the best he could. Ellie hasn't been cold to him per say, but he can tell she just wanted the case done so he would leave. 

Jake decided it was best to just get straight to the point, least Ellie get annoyed and stab him with that pen she was tapping against her leg anxiously. 

"Tell Torres how you feel."

Ellie stepped back, eyes wide with the look of shock clear across her face. "What?!"

"Look-" Jake sighed. "I screwed up, but we were married for five years Ellie..I know you. I can see you like him and he clearly returns those feelings."

She sighed, her shoulders sagging as if there was a weight on them. "It's complicated Jake."

"Love generally is complicated."

"Love?!" Ellie gaped. "Who said anything about-" She stopped at his amused raised eyebrow and groaned quietly. "It's just..I haven't had it easy, and neither has Nick. We're best friends not to mention there's Gibbs' rule 12 and if we get together and it ends badly.."

"Ellie, you deserve to be happy." Jake said softly. "I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me of all people, but you do. Even being here a week I can see Torres won't be the one to make the first move."

"Why not?!" Ellie crossed her arms with a huff. "He has no problem asking out other woman, why am I so different?"

Jake gave her a small look of surprise. "Ellie the guy is enamored with you, the guy practically looks at you with actual heart eyes..but you do this thing where when you like someone, your feelings show but then later it's like they don't exist anymore."

"What? No I don't-"

"You do, and I'm guessing Torres doesn't want to make the first move to save himself..I don't really know him but I can guess this is all new to him in terms of feelings." 

Ellie leaned back against the elevator wall with a groan. "Can I just say how much I hate you?"

Jake smiled. His mission here was done. 

* * *

Finally after another day they solved the case, meaning Jake could go back to the NSA and away from the tense atmosphere his presence had made at NCIS. 

Walking through the parking lot to his car, he stopped as his eyes caught two people walking across the lot. 

Torres and Ellie were laughing about something. His arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him while her arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. Jake watched with mixed feelings as Torres stopped to pull Ellie in to kiss her, Ellie wasted no time in kissing him back. They both had large smiles on their faces after, happiness practically radiating off of them even from where he was standing. 

Jake was happy for her (even if there was still a twinge of jealousy). He figured she must have told Torres after they had talked, which was probably why he saw her quickly pack her things to leave in time with the other man. 

He really did hope this went well for her. 

With a sigh he continued walking to his own car, the sound of Ellie's laughter following him. 

* * *

  
Only a year later did he get an email from a familiar email address.

_I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being straight with me in the elevator, for wanting me to be happy and giving me the small push I needed. I also wanted to tell you..Nick and I are getting married. I'd invite you to it but I think we both know neither of us, Nick included, really wants that. _

_You deserve to be happy too, Jake. _

Jake smiled, closing his laptop and leaning back against the couch. His eyes went to a framed picture of a little girl who looked so much like him as she grinned at the camera. A little girl that was a result from his affair when married to Ellie, something he found out only hours after he had signed the divorce papers.

Maybe Ellie was right..maybe he did deserve to be happy.

He jumped up and ran to grab his coat. It was time he stepped up, to be the father his daughter needed. To stop distancing himself from her just because she was a reminder of his mistake, Nina was so much more than that. 

His happiness was his little girl who preferred birds over cats and dogs, who sang loudly at the top of her lungs while skipping down the sidewalk, his little Nina who wanted to work for the NSA in the future just like him even though he hadn't been around much. 

When he got there, Nina's shout of 'daddy' and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck when he lifted her was all the confirmation he needed. 

This was his happiness. 


End file.
